


The Talking Head Game (CZ)

by TheFaceless



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Affairs, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Cheating, F/F, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Multi, Sexual Content, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships, suicidal idealization
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFaceless/pseuds/TheFaceless
Summary: Když se Peridot zaplete do tajné aférky se svou zadanou nejlepší kamarádkou, dobře ví, že to může skončit jedině katastrofou. Ale koho zajímají vedlejší ztráty, když dostane to, po čem vždy toužila?Překlad stejnojmenné práce od predominantly_normal





	The Talking Head Game (CZ)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Talking Head Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385780) by [predominantly_normal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/predominantly_normal/pseuds/predominantly_normal). 



> Tento příběh nemusí být pro nějaké čtenáře vhodný.  
> Varování: nezdravé vztahy, podvod, zneužití, nadávky, odkazy na sex, odkazy na sebevraždu

Tady Peridot, přepínám

Jako vášnivá čtenářka bych vám lhala, kdybych tvrdila, že jsem nečetla dobrý podíl přeslazených románů. Mluvím o těch, které najdete na poličkách v lékárně a jsou určeny pro zoufalé a seschlé dámy ve středním věku. Nejspíš jste je už někdy viděli - na deskách bývá skoro výlučně vyobrazena atraktivní žena, téměř líbajíc muže, obklopena nějakou scénickou oblastí, zatímco za ní zapadá slunce.

Tento žánr se mi samozřejmě moc nezamlouval - spíš mě to táhlo k sci-fi sekci - ale občas jsem si musela dát přestávku od začmouzeného ovzduší dystopické budoucnosti a ponořit se do něčeho o něco méně vzrušujícího, jako jsou například dva zamilovaní puberťáci, dýchajíce si za svitu měsíce z úst do úst. Něco z toho se mi i líbilo.

Netrvalo mi však dlouho, než jsem si v těchto knihách všimla znepokojivých trendů. Jako třeba:

1.) Protagonisté byli vždy opačného pohlaví. Jedinou výjimkou z této dotěrné heteronormativity byli příběhy, kde se hlavní konflikt soustředil na neduhy a svízele toho nemít opačné pohlaví v zálibě. (A kdo by neměl rád příběh o úzkostech gayů?)

2.) Pořád se tam opakovala zakázaná láska. Ta byla vždy popsaná v příliš mnoha medově sladkých odstavcích napsaných s žárem tisíců sluncí, ale kvůli náhodným a naprosto průhledným důvodům nemohla nikdy být. Možná má Mary-Sue traumatickou minulost a násilné rodiče, kteří by ji nikdy nenechali milovat svého citlivého přítele. Jasně. To vůbec není přesná kopie všech knih, co kdy vyšly.

3.) A to, co mi způsobovalo nejhorší rozhořčení - válečné metafory. Byla bych naprosto spokojená se čtením naprosto neoriginálního příběhu o klukovi a holce, dokud bych nepřišla na neustálé a nepolevující přirovnávání vášnivé mladé lásky k válce. Bylo mi z toho špatně a vyloženě jsem nenáviděla oslavování krve a bitev a zbraní tím, že byly symbolicky používány k popisu toho, jak někdo za sámožkou vylízal hlavní hrdinku. Protože jak romantické je popisovat jazyk vašeho přítele jako pěšího vojáka pohybujícího se na bojišti vašich, ehem, vnitřních štěrbin?

Nesnášela jsem každou knihu s těmito třemi klišé. Jakmile jsem našla něco, co napovídalo tomu, že tam bude zakázaná láska, nebo četla jednu válka=láska metaforu, byl konec. Orientační body rozhořčení jsem nacházela již v první kapitole a ve vteřině jsem vracela knihu do knihovny.

A proto se tak nenávidím za to, že jsem to neviděla přicházet. Proto je tak zatraceně ironické, že se můj život proměnil v příšernou parodii na tuto nadměrně využívanou dějovou linku. Když se na to dívám zpětně, připouštím, že je nejspíš jednodušší vidět blížící se nákladní vlak, co se vás chystá srazit, když nestojíte na kolejích. Ale Lapis Lazuli nebyla nákladní vlak - byla to holka. A nesrazila mě - zmlátila mě do krve, hodila do oceánu, utopila, zase oživila, _znovu_ hodila do oceánu a pak mě strčila do aktivního vodního dolu.

Tak bych na začátek ráda řekla, že moje láska byla srovnatelná s válkou. A s válkou byla srovnatelná proto, že byla špatná, nemorální a ještě ke všemu bolela jak svině.

Každý její dotek byl jako brutální výbuch vyhazující do vzduchu hlínu jako gejzír a zanechávající mě bezmyšlenkovitě se potácet. Každá debilní pusa byla jako kulka, trhajíc světlou kůži mého krku, a každé řečené slovo bylo jako výslech s mokrým hadrem a vodní hadicí. A jedinou úctyhodnou věcí na tom bylo to, jak ochotně a dychtivě sebedestruktivní jsme všichni byli. Zacházení do detailů mi způsobuje posttraumatický stres a čas od času v kostech stále cítím otřesy od střelby dělostřelectva.

Vím, že tento válečný příběh ze mě nikdy neudělá americkou hrdinku a že z něj nikdy nebude půlhodinový speciál v opeře. Maximálně si získám soucit těch, kterým nebude příliš lhostejný na to poslouchat. Ale každopádně se musím zbavit tíhy na mých bedrech.

Tak začněme. Příběh se odehrává v mé domovské základně. Jsem uprostřed setkání se svým nejlepším skrýšním odborníkem a nejlepší kamarádkou, Lapis Lazuli.

Je zataženo a mou mysl rozptyluje silná bylinná vůně. Obě sedíme na měkkém koberci, opírajíce se o moji postel. Lapisina hlava upadá na mé rameno a laptop přehrávající video z YouTube mi zahřívá stehna. Je to velmi pohodlné. Tak, jak to mám ráda. Nejsem zrovna nadšencem do dobrodružství - moje ideální zábava zahrnuje málo mluvení a ještě méně dělání.

Pořád si v hlavě přehrávám něco, co Lapis řekla. Svět se okolo mě otáčí šnečí rychlostí, jako by se pohyboval v hustém medu. Zvedá hlavu z mého ramene (taková škoda) a dívá se mi do očí. Dobře ví, že když navážu oční kontakt, už ho nedokážu porušit - takže teď musím vnímat každé slovo, co řekne, dokud její krásné modré oči neupoutá něco zajímavějšího.

„Takže...?"

„Takže co?" říkám s nakrčeným obočím. Můj líný úsměv vážní v tenký úšklebek.

„Já nevím - obvykle máš k takovýmhle věcem, co říct!" Lapis si oddychne, vyhazujíc ruce do vzduchu a pozvedajíc obočí. "Chci říct, sakra, seš v dávání rad děsná, ale ocenila bych morální podporu."

„Díky," odpovídám bez jakéhokoliv výrazu a klikám na další video ve snaze vyhnout se dalším otázkám.

Lapis však na mojí výhybnou taktiku nebere žádné ohledy. „Tak?"

S prásknutím zaklapnu svůj laptop a otočím hlavu tak, abych seděla čelem k ní. Mračím se, mé zorničky jsou jako uhlově černé zraky divoké šelmy.

„Opravdu chceš vědět, co si myslím?"

„No teď už si tím nejsem tak jistá. Ale mluv," říká Lapis a snaží se slabě zasmát.

Odvrátím od ní zrak a zírám přímo na nálepky mimozemšťanů, které zdobí můj prádelník. Za bod zaměření jsem si vybrala třpytivou s pohyblivýma očima a povzdechla jsem si. "Nelíbí se mi, jak to zní. Abych řekla pravdu, ty máš emocionální rozsah odpadkáče a Pearl vypadá, že se každou chvíli rozbrečí." Vidím, jak Lapisin postoj tuhne.

„No a?" Lapis najednou vyštěkne, „Chceš tím říct, že si zasloužím milovat jen lidi, co jsou stejně stoičtí a cyničtí jako já? Chceš tím říct, že bych měla chodit jen s někým, jako jsi _ty_?"

Z toho, jak řekla „jako jsi ty", mi přebíhá mráz po zádech. Jako špinavá nadávka, kterou musí přes zuby vynutit.

Stisknu čelisti, aby se mi při odpovědi netřásly, „Ne, jen si nemyslím, že vám to vyjde. To je všechno."

„Když myslíš." Překříží ruce.

„To ty jsi chtěla znát můj názor," připomínám jí s kapkou bolesti, kvůli které se mi hlas chvěje.

Povzdechne si. „To je fér."

Dalších pár minut neděláme nic kromě předstírání, že nás moc zajímá kroucení mého hadího mazlíčka. Alduin pozná, když je ve vzduchu napětí, a vždy se začne vrtět, jako by ho to znervózňovalo. Právě teď je přitisknutý na sklo a nosem poklepává na mříž, která ho v kleci uvězňuje. Je neklidný.

A my taky, protože se najednou nedokážu rozhodnout, jestli mě svědí víc krk nebo kolena, a Lapis každých pět sekund mění sedící pozici.

„Hele," říká, přerušujíc ticho, „Fakt se mi líbí, jasný? Na to rande dneska půjdu, a jestli se ukáže, že to nebude fungovat nebo že nemá zájem, můžeš mi říct _Já ti to říkala._ Fajn?"

Překřížím ruce a otáčím se. Vím, že když navážu oční kontakt, vyměknu a vzdám se. A já se odmítám v tomto boji nedůstojně vzdát.

„Je mi to jedno. Dělej si, co chceš.“

Protáčí očima a vstává, aby odešla, ale já ji s pomyslným povzdechem zastavuji.

„Ale nejdřív si aspoň vezmi podprdu.“

Propuká v úsměv a ukazuje na svou noční košili – pitomé tričko s potiskem s Lilou a Stitchem, které absolutně nenávidím. Ale je pravda, že nepotřebuje zrovna zoufale chránit svou neexistující hruď. Je ještě plošší než asfalt přejetý parní turbínou. „Co mi stojí v cestě?“

„Sociální konvence? Navíc má dneska být trochu zima a nemyslím, že Pearl chce přes tričko vidět tvoje vystouplé bradavky,“ říkám se samolibým úšklebkem. Lapis se jasně rudě začervená a s poraženým vzdechem překříží ruce.

„Sklapni!“

„Já nemůžu za to, že s sebou na plavání nenosíš náhradní spodky,“ hluboce se zasměji, pokládajíc laptop vedle sebe, abych prohledala vrchní šuplíky. Musím se prohrabat přes všechny své podprsenky, abych našla neonově zelenou sportovní s nakreslenýma žabíma očima přesně na místě prsou.

Nedbale po Lapis ten kus oblečení hodím. „Na, obleč si to a nedávej mi za vinu, že až ti Pearl sundá triko, začne se smát.“ Vyslovit tu poslední větu je pro mě přímo bolestivé, ale přesto se mi nějak podaří na konec přidat i vynucený smích.

Udeří mě další příval nervózních požadavků, abych už sklapla, a pak mi Lapis říká, abych se otočila, než si to obleče. Souhlasím, pokrčujíc rameny a zírajíc na své závěsy. Přichází na mě nutkání předčasně se otočit, ale s úšklebkem ho posílám tam, odkud přišlo.

Dávám si pomyslnou facku. Co to dělám? Nasazuji zamračený výraz s nadějí, že překryje mou nehorázně rudou tvář.

„Dobře, Peri, jsem decentní,“ oznamuje Lapis. S lišáckým úsměvem se otáčím. Podprsenka selhala ve svém úkolu jí lichotit. Ale i tak vypadá senzačně. I v tom ošklivém tričku a ve svých chlorem promočených džínových kraťasech. Její nemyté modré vlasy pořád páchnou chlorem od včerejšího plaveckého tréninku a nemá na sobě žádný make-up, aby schoval zahradu beďarů, co jí vyrostla na bradě, ale nějak jí to tak sluší ještě víc. Lapis má kolem sebe takovou tu přírodní přitažlivost, kterou ostatní závidí a díky které na ni lidé zírají s otevřenou pusou.

Kývám hlavou a polykám uzel, který se mi v krku vytvořil.

Dává mi trapný úsměv předtím, než se začne ploužit ke dveřím. „Je mi líto, že odcházím tak brzy, ale mám rande! I když vím, že se budeš chovat jako debil, přej mi štěstí!“

Něžně za sebou zavře dveře. Zamumlám tiché „hodně štěstí“ a padnu na postel. Je rozházená a neustlaná z včerejší improvizované přespávačky a na mém tmavém polštáři je skvrna od slin. V mém pokoji je příliš horko na to zachumlat se pod peřinu, ale cítím se moc zranitelně na to, abych to neudělala. Tak se musím spokojit s dekou přes hruď a s vystrčenýma nohama.

Otravně mě bolí žaludek – jako bych snědla něco, co mi nesedlo. Až na to, že tahle nevolnost nejspíš neustoupí, ani když si vezmu prášek a zapiju ho zázvorovým pivem.

Je mi špatně.

Dokonce i vím proč, ale nedokážu si to přiznat. Místo abych se užírala v neustálém pulzování ve svém břiše, popadnu svými kostnatými prsty laptop a odemknu obrazovku, abych se nějak zabavila. Jediné, na co se těším, je zpráva na Skype od Ronalda. Ten trouba se do mě pěkně hnusně zakoukal a pořád pevně věří tomu, že jsem cokoliv kromě plnohodnotného homosexuála. Tentokrát mi poslal odkaz na jeho nejnovější příspěvek na svém blogu. Aniž bych o tom přemýšlela, na odkaz klikám. Po tom, co se právě stalo, se potřebuji pořádně zasmát.

Najednou slyším zacinkání upozornění. Mobil. Sundám ze sebe laptop a rukou zalovím do kapsy své mikiny pro telefon. Část osvětleného displeje mého skvělého smartphonu překrývá zpráva od ní. Pearl.

 **Pearl:** Ahoj, dostali jsme včera nějaký úkol? Nechala jsem si zápisník ve skřínce.

Protočím očima. S Pearl jsme spolu na laborkách – a že nám to jde. Jsme nejlepší ze třídy a naše výsledky se obvykle liší jen o desetinu procenta. Kvůli společným projektům jsme si vyměnily čísla.

 **Já:** jo, mame udelat ten pracovni list, nemas mit rande s lapis

Rozmrzele obrácím oči v sloup. No jasně, že si Pearl zařídí rande s kapitánkou plaveckého týmu a stejně jí budou víc zajímat domácí úkoly.

 **Pearl:** To ano, ale volala mi a říkala, že se trochu zdrží. Jsi její nejlepší kamarádka, že?

 **Já:** no ona je moje, ale obracene nevim

Cítím tíhu na hrudi. Lapis je docela populární, vede plavecký tým a spolu s Pearl dohlíží na astronomický klub. Má spousty přátel. Ale já? Já mám jenom ji.

 **Pearl:** Nesmysl! Neustále o tobě mluví. Ale každopádně, chci se tě na něco zeptat. Jakou hudbu má nejradši?

Když si tu zprávu čtu, cítím slabé škubnutí v hrudi. Jakoby se něco hluboko pohřbeného snažilo vylézt. Myslím, že se tomu říká emoce.

Chci říct Pearl o tom, jak nemůže přestat mluvit o Aerosmith. Chci si připomenout, jak v sedmé třídě odmítala odejít z domu bez svého trička s Nirvanou. Chci mluvit o době, kdy jejím oblíbeným filmem byl Čaroděj ze země Oz, už jenom proto, že jasně ladil s albem Dark Side of the Moon od Pink Floyd. Chci jí povědět o tom, jak Lapis jednou strávila celé léto tím, že si šetřila na svou vlastní Fender kytaru, ale peníze jí nestačily, tak si musela koupit Schectera a učila se na něj hrát, jako by to byl Fender. Ale to se mi do jedné zprávy nevejde, takže musím svou odpověď zkrátit.

 **Já:** Má ráda klasický rock.

Kromě poděkování a rozloučení se mi nenaskytne jiné odpovědi. Stejně mám radost. Mluví o mně, alespoň myslím, že o mně mluví.

Je to příjemně teplý pocit v krku, co mě donutí dojít k závěru, kterému jsem se celou dobu vyhýbala. Zabořím nos do svého volného rukávu a pod vousy si zabručím.

Ještě jsem se přes Lapis Lazuli nepřenesla.

Nikdy jsem se ani nesnažila popřít, že jsem nepochybně na holky, a nikdy jsem se ani nesnažila popřít, že pro mě Lapis byla dlouho dobu ne tak úplně jenom kamarádka; akorát jsem myslela, že to už přešlo. Slabé zabouchnutí do mé nejlepší kamarádky v sedmé třídě, o kterém jsem si myslela, že časem zmizí, ale jen zesílilo a ukrylo se hluboko v mé hrudi. Ale teď, když se tak bezvýznamně rozhodla, že pozve Pearl na rande, a teď, když si představuji, jak jedna druhé tiskne rty na klíční kost, se mé city rozhodly, že zimní spánek skončil.

Pustím z plic hořký povzdech a nechám slova projít přes mé popraskané rty. „Miluju Lapis. Kurva, já jí miluju.“

Vír v mém břiše dává najevo, že souhlasí, a to mi stačí, abych si uvědomila, že jsem si to jen nenamluvila.

Možná kdybych neměla knihy tak ráda, tak by se můj život v knihu neproměňoval.

Nechci celý den jen sedět a dumat nad neopětovanou láskou. Ale nejde mi vymyslet jiný plán, než jít sledovat Lapis a Pearl jako nějaký úchyl. Možná se půjdu projít po promenádě a po cestě si koupím koblihu. A když náhodou narazím na Lapis a Pearl, tak se tak mělo stát.

Obleču si volné bílé tričko a zelené kraťasy a už jsem pryč ze dveří. Máma a táta překvapeně otáčí hlavy za bouchnutím skleněných dveří. Sama chodím ven jen zřídka.

Rychle odtamtud vypadnu, aby si ze mě nestihli dělat legraci se slovy jako: „bestie opustila jeskyni!“ a „opatrně! Nechceme přece, aby naše upírka na světle shořela!“

Promenáda je od mého domu vzdálená sice jen pár minut, ale slunce mi pálí záda a nevzala jsem si na cestu sluchátka. Aspoň mám ve své zpocené dlani zmuchlanou pětidolarovou bankovku a nepůjdu domů, dokud nebude nahrazena třemi dolary a dvaceti třemi centy v drobácích a pečivem v polevě.

Bože, vnitřnosti se mi kroutí, jako bych byla na horské dráze. Vedu tichou debatu sama se sebou na téma, jestli opravdu chci přistihnout Lapis s Pearl. Vím, že když se mi naskytne jeden jediný pohled na podlouhlé prsty Pearl zapletené s Lapisinými, mohla bych se pozvracet. Ale jsem velmi sebe destruktivní, takže tam stejně půjdu.

Přijde mi, jakoby uběhla hodina, když konečně dorážím na pískem pokrytá prkna promenády a vleču se směrem k Velké koblize. Nahlížím dovnitř skrz obrovské okno, abych se ujistila, že tam u jednoho stolu nesedí Lapis a Pearl, vejdu dovnitř a praštím svými pěti dolary do pultu. Okolní vzduch je chladný a osvěžující, ventilace slabě bzučí a uklidňuje mě. Otřu si zpocené čelo do rukávu a podívám se na prodavače.

Přivítá mě lišácký úsměv mladého muže s kudrnatými oranžovými vlasy, který se opírá o pult, aby mi viděl do očí. Cedulka na tričku prozrazuje jeho jméno, Lars, které podle mě zanechává v puse ošklivou chuť.

„Co si dáte?“ ptá se, „jeden, dva, tři, nebo rozchod?“

„Co je sakra rozchod?“

„To je krabice s šesti rozdílnými koblihami a k tomu název vám doporučené písničky od Taylor Swift. Je to trochu dražší, ale rozhodně bych dokázal přesvědčit kamaráda, aby za vás ty dvě kačky zatáh.“

„Jak šarmantní.“ Usměji se. Vypadá, jako by si myslel, že jsem to myslela vážně, a já, jakoby instinktivně, překřížím na hrudi pevně ruce. Slabě se zasměje a znovu se opře o pult, dávaje mi široký vlčí úšklebek, jako kdyby mi chtěl říct, _„ale, kotě, nebuď taková“_. Chce to hodně sebekontroly, abych mu nedala barvitě najevo svůj názor.

Tiše si v hlavě převracím své možnosti, a protože jsem osamělá a nudím se a je mi celkem na nic, přijímám Larsovu nabídku a z Velké koblihy vycházím s krabicí s šesti koblihami a s nápisem 'Shake it Off' lajdácky napsaným nesmyvatelným fixem na ubrousku. Jdu pomalu, zobu na měkkém těstu pečiva s růžovým posypem a usuzuji, že domů půjdu delší cestou - kolem herny a zábavního parku. Nemůžu si pomoct, nechávám své oči párkrát zabloudit dovnitř s nadějí a strachem, že je chytím přímo při činu.

Nikoho s modrými vlasy ale nevidím.

Zpátky v mém pokoji, tentokrát s krabicí pocukrované viny a posypané deprese na klíně, zase otevřu počítač a po chvíli zírání na prázdné vyhledávací pole si poprvé v životě vyhledám něco od Taylor Swift.

Ležíc v posteli a olizujíc si z prstů čokoládovou polevu, najednou cítím, jak mi vibruje mobil. Váhavě se na něj podívám a párkrát zamrkám, když vidím, co je napsané na zamykací obrazovce. Je to zpráva od Lapis. Hruď se mi svírá a skoro se udusím jídlem. Dělajíc, že se ze mě najednou stal negramot, házím mobil pod polštář a zvyšuji hlasitost na laptopu na deset.

Co může chtít? Možná mě viděla, jak chodím po promenádě jako děsivý samotář. Možná strká prsty Pearl do pusy a chce mi tu novinu říct. Se skuhráním si v hlavě ještě pět minut převracím nápady předtím, než zabořím ruku pod polštář a vyndám svůj smartphone. Zprávu čtu se zadrženým dechem.

 **Lapis:** Nechala jsem si u tebe plavky. můžeš je ke mně pak hodit?

Povzdechnu si a cítím, jak mé nervy polevují, i když jen na chvíli. Už trochu klidnější jí odpovídám;

 **Já:** klidně, budu tam v šest, jaké bylo rande?

 **Lapis:** celkem dobrý, detaily ti řeknu osobně.

A s tím strkám mobil zpátky do kapsy a dojídám zbytky své koblihy. Celá se obaluji dekou a přemýšlím, že možná, když budu tu látku pevně držet, zabrání to mému rozpadu. A jako by všechno najednou dávalo smysl, usměji se.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tato práce je překlad The Talking Head Game od predominantly_normal  
> Originál: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385780/chapters/9955553  
> AO3 účet autora originálu: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predominantly_normal/pseuds/predominantly_normal  
> Tumblr účet autora originálu: http://predominantlynormal.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> (Menší problémy s formátováním, když někdo někde uvidí chybu - formát/špatně napsané slovo/... dejte vědět, opravím


End file.
